


Moon River

by MadameRed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, much dork, quiet evenings, so romance, very boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameRed/pseuds/MadameRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday nights were for Thai carry-out and blankets large enough for both of them. Soft music played from the speaker on either side of their entertainment center. Normally, their skylight would have let in any remaining sunshine from outside, but it was covered in a thick layer of snow. Empty wine glasses, stained a deep red, sat beside their classy paper plates and wooden chopsticks on the coffee table.</p>
<p>Then Marco stood, and interrupted their usual Saturday night routine. </p>
<p>Domestic AU, because I know you're not tired of it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon River

**Author's Note:**

> FOR MAXIMUM FEELS, LISTEN TO [THIS](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtk-mgCYHnY).

After college, Saturday nights calmed down considerably. If Jean and Marco met up with their friends, they did so on Friday nights, and sometimes on Sunday, during football games. Saturday nights, however, belonged to Marco and Jean, and the dimly lit peace of their townhouse.

Saturday nights were for Thai carry-out and blankets large enough for both of them. Soft music played from the speaker on either side of their entertainment center. Normally, their skylight would have let in any remaining sunshine from outside, but it was covered in a thick layer of snow. Empty wine glasses, stained a deep red, sat beside their classy paper plates and wooden chopsticks on the coffee table. Jean's sock-clad toes had nudged the back from the edge before he curled back in on himself, gripping Marco's hand beneath the blanket.

Then Marco stood, and interrupted their usual Saturday night routine. He smiled at the confused look on Jean's face as he pushed the blanket from his shoulders. He grasped Jean's hands in his and tugged gently, coaxing him to his feet. Jean shrugged his v-neck shirt back into place and allowed Marco to guide him around the coffee table. Pausing in front of their television, Marco lifted Jean's left hand in his right and guided him into a slow twirl. 

"Marco, I-"

Marco stepped up to Jean, pressing their bodies together and settling a hand on his waist. Jean's free hand rested on Marco's bicep and he bit his lip, colour rising in his cheeks. Marco pressed his fingers reassuringly into Jean's back.  _Let me lead._

Their footfalls were muffled on the thick carpeting as they swayed together. Marco led them back, and Jean stepped on his feet more than once, mumbling apologies in French and keeping his face hidden in Marco's shoulder. Marco smiled against Jean's undercut, humming along to the music with no more than a breath. He glided away from Jean momentarily, guiding Jean in leading him out, then squeezing his fingers. Jean pulled him back in and finally cracked a smile. Marco rested his forehead against Jean's, allowing his eyes to drift shut as he led them around their living room, knowing instinctively to adjust his footing so that he didn't run them into anything. 

The song was short, and as it drew to a close, Marco twirled Jean out once more. Jean spun with more confidence this time, and as he settled back into Marco's arms, he kissed him soundly on the mouth. Clasping his hand, Jean pressed his body forward until he was dipping Marco back. Marco smiled into the kiss and squeezed Jean's hand lightly.  _I love you._

They played the same song the following weekend, and every weekend after. They danced in their living room in the dim, warm lighting every Saturday night, silently; what could their voices say that they didn't already know? [  
](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtk-mgCYHnY)

**Author's Note:**

> "Give all these gifts to the living. Do it now. Be embarrassing. Don't wait for the perfect time. ... This is for you; your favourite song on a Saturday night." - Susan Sarandon, Elizabethtown.
> 
> My favourite movie <3   
> Anyway, when I received the "attempt at dancing!" prompt on Tumblr, this song was playing and I thought of these two dorks dancing to it. awww.
> 
> short and crappy but it made me smile. if it made you smile, tell me <3 
> 
> peace, love, and chai~


End file.
